funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Void Hunters/Tactics
Tactics by chassis Each chassis has a tactic: a manoeuver, a way of fighting, that can be used if you don't have any tiles for your blueprint setup; if you wish to use the chassis itself; or if you find yourself fighting against a computer controlled ship. Bullfrog The Bullfrog is the most basic: a thug. The Bullfrog is special, to be the only ship chassis that uses mass driver weaponry in an all-offence way. To manoeuver the Bullfrog successfully, attack the enemy from front, and dismantle their main weapons as fast as possible. If you ever find yourself with low health, the Bullfrog is fast enough to flee some enemies (most will outrun you anyway), so do so. Pelican The Pelican is more defensive, than offensive. You can easily outsmart the opponent by rushing towards them, with your armour protecting you, then turn in a small degree, to be able to shoot them down with the mass drivers on the side, then thrust until they can only shoot your back armour. Then find a safe spot to turn, and do it again. Note - this manoeuver might be useful if you end up being the VIP in a Assassination game, and do not have a Pelican chassis ship set as blueprint. Dragon The Dragon is furious. You might find this ship very slow to escape a heavy barrage, so be ready for anything. If you control a Dragon, the always get in a good angle, even though your lasers will hit, your plasma ball might not - which should. When you find your opponent in the radar, then approach with you being a few squares away, so you'll be able to engage him from a distance. Once you approached, then try to circle around the enemy, with them being unable to strike back, and you hitting massively. (I've found a chasis model that should be fairly effective. It's a Dragon chasis, obviously, and it has 3 armor plates, 2 grappeling hooks, 8 thrusters, and 2 bomblet sprays. It's very effective against the Pelican, as you can just grappel to its side, with the frontal armor plate protecting you, and destroy it with the bomblet sprays. You can attache any other if you don't like the bomblet sprays, but anything larger than a mass driver will cause you to lose your front armor.) Mosquito The Mosquito is dangerous and quite the assassin. The tactic is very easy, but extremely effective. When you see an opponent, approach them from the back. Then grapple at their back, so they are unable to turn and shoot you. Do NOT use anykind of thrusters, it'll be enough if you stay in the same distance as you are. Use your bomblet sprays to destroy them with ease. Another tactic to use with the mosquito is difficult to master, but can be very effective, is what I like to call, "The Deadweight", or "The Towing Method". This involves equiping your ship like the picture. To be effective, you have to be able to go backwards to move. With the armored back end facing your opponent, go behind, and loop around, latch onto their back, and simply tow them to the nearest ally so they can destroy them (The Towing Method). The Deadweight method involves the same manuevers, but if you can't pull the ship, just latch onto the left or right side behind it to cause them to spin in a circle. Then just wait until an ally comes to destroy them. **Note: These methods are only useful if you are playing in the Capture and Hold mode, or any mode with 2 teams. Squid The Squid is a very powerful chassis, if used well. Upon seeing the opponent, send your fighter to attack it. If the fighter manages to draw their attention, then approach slowly, and shoot them with the sniper rifle. Do not close up quickly, as they will concentrate on attacking you, and then you won't be able to fight back, due to the rifles being very slow. If you see the enemy destroying your fighter, then shoot the missiles immediately. This should be enough to defeat the enemy. Hydra Manoeuvering a Hydra is simple; it is almost fast as a mosquito and drives like a fast squid. You might find the Hydra less useful than the Squid, as it has no fighter bays for support, but you can still defeat your foe. Approach the enemy, and make them shoot you. Once they attempt to fight, turn back and run, but still, shoot your rockets at him. This'll make the rockets hit his weaponry, making it easy for you to destroy them with the sniper rifles. this is also special, in a way. you can adapt many ships of the hydra to the bull frog with only a few modifications, and vice versa. Stingray The massive Stingray is a very formidable foe, unless you drive it. Use the shields as your advantage, keep them constantly activated. To negate the draining of your energy, begin a battle with you being the only stabbing the other in the back. Once you found and struck the enemy, continue hitting with your mass drivers, and escape once your energy starts to deplete. As your energy will regain quite fast, make a circle and attack from the back once more. This is enough to defeat any weaker opponent. The alternative tactic is to throw nothing but thrusters on the back and as many mass drivers as you can (making sure you don't remove anything), and bam. You're only a little slower than the hydra going backwards. Butterfly The Butterfly is actually more powerful than one would think. With ramming the enemy from front, you will destroy his weaponry, but that is NOT what should be done. Ramming the opponent from the back will dismantle their engines, and they will be unable to escape. normal weapons will be deflected by the shields, while special weapons won't be able to hit you. When you immobilised the enemy, always go back, and engage another rush at their chassis. Wasp The Wasp is the queen of all chassis, but only powerful if used properly. Once you find the opponent, wait until they are in your aim, then shoot the plasma balls. After the shot, wait until your weapons reload, during that, do an oval circle, that will allow your defence lasers to protect your unarmed status. Doing this a few times will destroy the enemy with ease. You can note that the plasma balls will go through meteorites, so it can be used to surprise an enemy; also that they can be destroyed with basic weapons, so avoid combat from front, if engaging one that uses mass drivers/lasers/bomblet sprays/point defence lasers. in construction, maximize the thrusters, then mount a couple of extra plasmas on front and then put hull and missiles on the ship. Common tactics There are several tactics commonly used by players to destroy enemy ships. Some players use multiple sawblades in conjunction with many standard thrusters, which allow them to ram into enemy ships, destroying their parts and making them helpless to defend themselves. Their ship is then easily destroyed. Some players use grappling hooks to attach to enemy ships and repeatedly firing at them using bomblet sprays. This is an effective method of attack because the enemy can only escape through damaging the grappling hook, which is no easy feat, as the hook is behind them. Other players use multiple missiles or fighter bays, which pursue the enemy and cause damage. Such use, as well as the use of multiple sawblades is commonly referred to as ‘spamming’. Many players are unhappy about such use. A very common tactic is to arm the front of a ship with missile launchers (usually 3), and mount as many thrusters as possible. The player then rams the ship into its target and fires their missiles directly into the chassis, dealing full damage and almost guaranteeing an instant kill. This is called missile rushing. An older form of missile rushing is plasma rushing, which is the same design, but with plasma cannons instead of missile launchers. Users of saw blades can come in many different forms, the two most common being the shielded uni-saw blade and the double saw blade. Mosquitoes and Butterflies are mostly used for uni-bladed builds and dragons are used for double bladed builds, which mostly have their blades spaced a distance apart. A single saw blade takes about one second to destroy any chassis if it is kept in contact at all times. This can be done with the use of a huge number of thrusters of a light ship. Otherwise, a light touch will usually deplete one quarter of the opponent's health. Directional energy shields and point defence lasers are sometimes used to remove the risk of having the saw blade being disabled/destroyed before making contact. Four bomblet sprays, a single plasma ball or a missile can disable a saw blade instantly but requires the user to come very close to the opponent, having very high risk. Thus, longer range weapons such as laser beams, mass drivers and rifled sniper cannons are used. The best use of directional energy shields is to have them placed inside the ship so that the shield arc is very close to the outer parts of the ship and so that the shields cannot be disabled by other ships as easily. Another common tactic is to build up your ship with as many weapons as possible. The counter is to use armour. The ships that focus on having many weapons rarely add armour, as it slows the ship down. They also almost never use plasma balls. Simply take a pelican, fill it with armour and leave at most four gaps. in these gaps, put bomblet sprays. all your thrusters should be under the armour, safe from harm. simply move towards the ship, and it should start attacking you. Place the majority of your thrusters facing to turn. With that, slowly rotate and blast the ship with the bomblet sprays when given the chance. You should NEVER put the gaps less than 1 Block piece, as doing so will allow the ship to strike you when it gets to a rotation. if the ship eventually disables all your weapons, just enter repair mode to bring them back up; the armour will protect you.